<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptress by bakhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708377">Temptress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe'>bakhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Intense, Love, Praise, Sloppy Makeouts, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little work about Armin praising reader on how beautiful she is, how she will be his heartbreaker. Intense love and makeout!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool breeze weaved itself in between the tall grass, allowing it to dance with each breath the Earth took. Clouds littered across the sky which moved quickly and silently in the night avoided the moon to allow the giant rock to glow. Two bodies were pressed against each other, hands fumbling and heads bumping, the moon illuminated them as if they were the two leading roles in a play and the Earth below them, their stage. The flowers that were picked just an hour earlier were smashed against the blond’s back, forgotten about and thrown aside when more interesting hobbies came about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin pushed the woman laid against his chest upwards to bless his eyes with her face. (Y/N) tilted her head, pressing her hands against the soft chest covered in a thin shirt, straddling him innocently as the moonlight behind her shined like a halo. Armin took a deep breath, almost afraid that if he were to breathe too suddenly, he would wake up to a cold and lonely bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel of mine,” he whispered, still holding his breath. Waiting, craving, for the sound of his lover’s voice. He reached out to place his warm hand against her cool cheek, stroking his thumb on the soft skin. She smiled, leaning into his hand and humming at the touch. “My heartbeat,” she responded, trailing her hand to place it on top of his soft drum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped lightly, allowing himself to breath once again, hearing that low whisper he loved. She lowered herself once again to place a kiss on his eager lips but his hand stopped her, forcing her to sit up once again. He just couldn’t get enough of this heavenly sight, he could worship her day and night and dedicate hundreds of books to all the things he knows of her. He could survive on her touches, on her kisses, on her breath against his neck, on her whispers, her laughter, even on her hair tickling his navel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure why,” he started, grasping one of her hands and rubbing her skirt-covered thigh gently. “But I find myself missing you, even when you are with me. It’s strange, I only feel complete when we’re this close. Breathing the same air, sharing the same heat, taking up the same space.” (Y/N) whined as she waited for Armin to take his hand away from her chest. He had more to say, and she understood. She looked into his delicate blue eyes and waited for him to complete his declaration of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), I don’t think I could ever love anyone like I love you, you just might ruin my life. You are my future heartbreaker, but I would enjoy every minute of that pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, sitting up straight and glanced at her man who was laid against the green grass. His blond hair was pushed back due to roaming fingers and his face held a red tint, lips plump and glossy from the messy, needy kisses that were shared a few minutes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin,” she whimpered. He looked to the side, watching a tree with wispy leaves wave it’s arms at the couple. He hummed in acknowledgement as (Y/N) held his chin between her fingers, leaning down to face him closely once again. “Don’t say that to me,” she said gently, kissing his lips. “It makes me sound like some kind of devil that would make you feel pain, but all I want for you is to feel my love,” she said, kissing his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to feel my kisses,” she said while she trailed down to his neck and placed her lips against his sensitive spot. He hummed happily, placing a hand against the back of her head. (Y/N) trailed kisses all over his neck, nipping and sucking on spots she knew would deliver her a soft groan. “I want you to feel my hands,” as her hands began to trail up his shirt, feeling the abs of her once skinny Armin. “I want you to feel my need,” she said as she circled her hips on his, allowing her to hear a moan erupt from his throat. She brought her mouth against his ear, smirking while she kept rubbing herself on him, “I especially want you to feel my need for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My temptress,” he breathed, running his hands through her hair to bring her face to his and close the gap between the two. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>